All Because Of Cupcakes
by xGothicOtakux
Summary: Liechtenstein decides to visit the other countries to give them cupcakes, the last person she visits happens to be Belarus, who is very bored since Russia is becoming better at avoiding her, so Belarus decides that she'll try to flirt with Liechtenstein! How does this randomness play out? One-shot.


**Okay, so this is kind of crappy, but I decided to write this for my girlfriend since it's her birthday and I know she likes Belarus x Liechtenstein, so I hope this is decent! Thank you for reading. Belarus might be out of character, sorry. I don't own Hetalia, if I did... lots of canon yaoi pairings would exist. C:  
**

* * *

It was a basically normal day for Lili Zwingli, she spent time doing the things she liked and talking to her brother. The blond Liechtensteiner decided that she would make some cupcakes and give them to her friends and acquaintances as it was a good excuse to see how everyone was doing and to hopefully brighten the others day. Lili waited patiently until her cupcakes were made before covering them with chocolate icing, the cupcakes were already chocolate, but she figured it couldn't hurt to make them sweeter.

"Would you like a cupcake?" Lili held one out to her brother who nodded and took it, thanking her quickly.

"Be careful, don't get hurt out there." Vash told her as she was heading out the door.

"Don't worry, I won't." Lili smiled sweetly before going out to give the cupcakes to people.

The process of giving out the chocolate cupcakes she had continued until she had practically given a cupcake to everyone, everyone but Natalya Arlovskaya. Lili unlike most people was not afraid of the Belorussian girl, in fact she knew that the sharp way that Natalya talked was just natural for her, it wasn't that she personally had anything against anyone, unless they spoke badly of her brother or did something to the Russian.

Lili walked up to Natalya's house, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door and standing there patiently with a smile while waiting for someone to come to the door.

"Who the hell is it?" Natalya opened the door just enough to peek out and see Lili.

"Hello, Natalia.. How are you today?" The shorter girl nervously giggled.

"Oh, it's you.." Natalya opened the door and allowed Lili to go inside.

"Yes, just me. I made cupcakes, would you like one? It's the last one." Lili walked inside and looked around the huge estate.

"I'm surprised that over protective brother of yours would even let you come here." Natalya looked at her before continuing, "I'm not too fond of sweets.., but I suppose I could take it since you came all the way here to give it to me."

"Vash isn't so bad. Here, it's chocolate." Lili handed her the cupcake.

"...Thank you." Natalya took the cupcake and looked at it, as if she expected it to be poisoned.

"Is something wrong with it, Natalya?" Lili watched her examine the cupcake.

"No, no, nothing.. Making sure there's nothing bad in it." Natalya shrugged and took the cupcake out of the liner and took a bite.

"Do you like it?" Lili smiled nervously.

"It could be better.., but it's good." Natalya ate the rest of the cupcake.

"What have you been up to lately?" Lili politely asked, attempting to make small talk with the other.

"Not anything very new or interesting. Big brother has been avoiding me as usual, although this time I'm having a harder time trying to contact him.. He hasn't been home in a month." Natalya sighed boredly and sat down on her couch, an idea suddenly forming in her twisted mind, "Say, Lili, have I ever mentioned to you that you have very beautiful green eyes? I could practically stare at them all day."

"What? N-No, you've never told me that.. Green is a rather common eye color, nothing special about it.." Lili blushed, almost becoming tongue tied.

"It's special on you." Natalya chuckled at the other girls sudden shyness, she had always figured Lili to be the unassertive type of person.

"I would speak very differently about them, but thank you.." Lili murmured.

"You're very welcome. You look dainty today, as you do everyday.." Natalya decided that she wanted to tease Lili and see what her reactions would be.

"Thank you.. I may look delicate, or as you have said 'dainty', but I am not a glass doll and I am capable of taking care of myself when it's needed, people just don't see that." Lili cleared her throat, still blushing.

"Most people find girls who are dainty to be very enticing." Natalya watched Lili, taking in her every move.

"Surely that is true, but I don't think Vash would allow me to be around anyone who would think so highly of me." Lili shrugged and sat down beside Natalia.

"You're here." Natalya whistled.

"I beg your pardon, but what do you mean by that?" Lili looked at her with suspicion.

"What if I said that I thought so very highly of you? I'm infatuated." Natalya rolled her eyes.

"Ahaha.. For a second I had almost thought you were being serious." Lili sighed with slight disappointment.

"You don't think I am?" Natalya snickered and got up, deciding to take this to a whole new level. The Belorussian girl went up to the shorter blond and gave the other girl a chaste kiss on the lips, pulling away with a smirk.

"..W-Why did you do that!?" Lili's blush had darkened and she placed a finger on her lip unawarely.

"I assumed it would prove the point." Natalya put a hand on her hip.

"What about Ivan?" Lili was wide eyed, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Apparently, he doesn't need me, so for now he's..unimportant." Natalya shrugged, she meant it.

"This is so unlike you." Lili pointed out.

"Perhaps, but I don't mind the new me. Do you?" Natalya winked.

"Yes." Lili blurted out.

"That was an offensive response.. I'm hurt." Natalya sarcastically put a hand over her heart as if she had been shot.

"So you say, but I doubt that.. I should be on my way now, Vash will worry." Lili bowed politely, ready to bolt out the front door.

"Not without a farewell kiss." Natalya teased, taking Lili's hand and kissing it briefly. "Да спаткання."

"Bye!" Lili blushed, quickly nodding and leaving in a rush, almost tripping over her dress in a moment of clumsiness. What had just happened?


End file.
